


【瑜昉】三次黄景瑜想让尹昉吃醋，一次他成功了（3）

by lemonxcm



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonxcm/pseuds/lemonxcm





	【瑜昉】三次黄景瑜想让尹昉吃醋，一次他成功了（3）

黄景瑜和尹昉在一起的第五年，他接了个不得了的电影剧本。  
向他伸出橄榄枝的是一名在业内已经大有名气的导演，拍过许多商业大制作的他想要原原本本按照自己的心意来打造一部文艺爱情片。精良的制作团队，导演全心的投入，年轻一代演技拔尖的搭档，和一个简单却打动黄景瑜的本子，他没有理由说不。  
黄景瑜收到完整剧本的那一天，与尹昉两个人窝在他们的沙发上抵足而坐，一人占据着一边，四条腿在毯子下面纠缠在一起。他在翻剧本，而尹昉带着自己的黑框眼镜在读一本书。午后的阳光穿过落地窗暖洋洋地打在他们身上，映得空气中飞舞的灰尘都像是细碎的金沙在翩然起舞。  
“昉儿？”黄景瑜又翻过一页剧本，纸张发出刷刷的利落声响。  
“嗯？”尹昉没有抬头，他看书时会下意识蹙起眉峰，显得严肃禁欲却又让人心疼。  
黄景瑜的脚插在尹昉的双腿之间暖着，他微微动了动，去蹭尹昉大腿内侧的皮肤，“这个本儿还有床戏呢！”  
尹昉终于抬起头，看到黄景瑜歪着头对他咧着嘴笑出两排牙齿。黄景瑜这样笑起来的时候，真的是一个非常惹人喜爱的男孩子，眼神晶晶亮，带着些不谙世事的天真，和一往无前的热情，那样鲜活，那样生动。  
尹昉甚至看得愣了一下，这才老神在在地嗯了一声算是回应。  
“就没啦？你男朋友要跟人拍床戏了你都不吃醋？”黄景瑜把剧本往身旁的茶几上一扔，“昉儿你不在乎我了，啊我心口疼。”  
尹昉的脚搭在黄景瑜的肚皮上，此刻轻轻踩了踩他最近因为没什么工作而被喂得稍微柔软的小腹，“我又不是大方得体讲道理啦？”  
黄景瑜把手伸进毯子下面去抓尹昉的脚，被他像一条鱼一样轻轻滑走逃掉了，于是黄景瑜把不开心写在脸上，“你就假装表现得多在乎我一点嘛。”  
“我不用假装，我就是很在乎你啊。”尹昉收回脚，直接跪在了沙发上，探过去吻黄景瑜的脸颊。  
黄景瑜被他主动的讨好逗得心花怒放，却努力板着脸，摆出一分逼问的神态，“说，吃不吃醋？”  
“吃醋吃醋。”尹昉的眼纹里都是笑意，却还是伸出双手环住黄景瑜的脖子，在他唇上落下一个吻，“大厨吃醋了，今晚只有炒酸菜吃了。”  
黄景瑜伸手揽住尹昉的腰，把他整个人抱到自己身上，在他脸上胡乱亲着，从眉眼到唇峰，从耳根到鼻尖，“我就喜欢吃大厨做的酸菜。”  
“作为惹我吃醋的代价，现在请黄先生上缴公粮。”尹昉的手肘架在黄景瑜的耳边，他低下头亲吻黄景瑜的时候，肩胛骨便凸成好看的形状，又被黄景瑜修长的手指一寸寸抚过。  
两个人性事向来不拘，随心所至，黄景瑜一边吻着尹昉，一边伸长了手去茶几下摸到了润滑剂。尹昉接吻的时候喜欢闭着眼睛，那专心致志的神情落在黄景瑜眼里，带着几分纯真，乃至虔诚。于是黄景瑜更加恨不得把这个人狠狠抱紧，揉进自己的骨血之中。  
沙发上本就地方狭窄，两个人几乎是皮肤相贴着互相为对方扒下裤子。尹昉跪坐着自己伸手向后面做扩张，黄景瑜看不到，便摸索着帮忙。  
被他毫无章法胡乱戳着的尹昉瞪了他一眼，“别捣乱。”话音还没落，黄景瑜的指尖就找对了地方，带着已经被体温捂热的湿湿滑滑的油脂，戳进了一个指节，与尹昉身体里自己的手指在一起搅成一团。  
最后还是用的骑乘位——今天的尹昉不但主动，还有些强势。他颤颤巍巍地含着黄景瑜的性器吞吐着，柔软得不可思议地腰肢前后摇摆，充满力量的大腿肌肉带着他上上下下。黄景瑜见过尹昉跳舞时候的样子，他看不懂其中隐晦的意象，但没有比尹昉绷紧的肌肉，鼓起的青筋，淌下的汗珠，眼神里的坚定，和那无意识微微噘起的嘴唇让他觉得更性感的了——就像现在一样，还要再加上尹昉鼓动的胸膛和压抑着的轻喘。  
尹昉今天似乎格外喜欢吻他。在体力消耗太过的间隙里，他会停下来，以让黄景瑜瞠目结舌的姿势弯下腰去吻他的胸肌和乳尖，尹昉的手从他还有着一点模糊轮廓的腹肌上划过，冰凉的指尖带来一点点颤栗。  
“大大的胸肌是我的。不管是一块还是六块的腹肌也是我的。”  
黄景瑜伸手去挠尹昉的下巴，把他的脸勾到自己面前去吻他，“嗯，你的。”  
尹昉保持着亲吻他的姿势，又动起了腰。于是他们变得粗重的喘息被彼此吞吃进肚，牙齿和舌头随着身体颤抖错位，不知哪一下，谁被磕破了粘膜，一点腥甜的味道在口腔里蔓延，却激起了男人骨子里的兽性，又或是交配的本能欲望。  
尹昉的脸憋得泛起一点湿润的桃色，他抬起身子大口呼吸着，唇齿却仿佛对黄景瑜的身体已经有了依赖。尹昉拉起黄景瑜的左手，从他大臂内侧的血管，一路舔到了他的掌心。  
黄景瑜手臂的肌肉很结实，二头肌鼓鼓的，充满了力量和荷尔蒙。  
“据说这里是跟心脏直接相连的血管，所以人们的戒指才要戴在左手的无名指。”尹昉伸出舌头把黄景瑜的手指舔得湿漉漉，再把它们一根一根，慢慢地，含进嘴里。黄景瑜的手生得也漂亮，也许是拖了他骨骼纤长的福，他的手指也又细又长，却骨肉均匀，不会显得骨节太过粗大。  
这样舔着自己手指的尹昉实在情色得要命，在下流而充满肉欲的隐喻下，他的神色依然认真而单纯，黄景瑜埋在尹昉体内的性器跳了跳，似乎胀得更硬了。  
尹昉感受到黄景瑜的兴致，在他手上落下一个吻，叼着他的指尖，含含糊糊地说，“粗壮的手臂是我的，好看的手指也是我的。”  
“嗯，你的。”黄景瑜忍不住向上顶了顶，把尹昉撞得喘息都破碎起来。他们两个人默契地配合了几十个来回，直到尹昉的呼吸彻底乱七八糟，眼神都逐渐失焦，黄景瑜才稍微停了停，给了尹昉一点喘息的时间。  
尹昉弯下腰，胸膛与黄景瑜的紧紧相贴，两个人的皮肤上都是湿滑粘腻的汗，但他们谁也不嫌难受，只觉得对方的心跳急促又有力，隔着皮肉撞进自己的身躯，一时分不清是谁的心跳，又或是谁的心脏。  
尹昉低头在黄景瑜的锁骨上咬了一口，又舔了舔那块淡粉的牙印安抚。往常性事中，黄景瑜才是仗着虎牙为非作歹爱咬人的那一个，于是此刻他毫无反驳的立场，只好夸张地喊疼。  
尹昉也不去理会他，扬起脸，一口把黄景瑜的喉结含进了口中——黄景瑜的喉结突出，时时刻刻在昭示着雄性激素的存在，性感得要命——尹昉想要这样把它像颗糖果一样整个吞住已经很久了。  
要害被尹昉叼住的认知让黄景瑜在本能的危机感中也更加兴奋起来，他下意识地吞咽着，喉结滑动，在尹昉的唇舌上滚了一圈。  
黄景瑜声带最细微的震动都能准确传递给尹昉，他轻轻吮了一下，保证不会给黄景瑜留下第二天还存在的印子，这才松开了他。  
“性感的喉结和锁骨窝也是我的。”  
“嗯，你的。”黄景瑜被这样宣示着自己主权的尹昉逗得又想笑又感动，只好哄着他顺着他，“都是你的。”  
尹昉又攒足了点力气，配着黄景瑜的顶弄，在新一轮的上上下下中，两个人也逐渐快要攀上顶峰。  
在黄景瑜握紧尹昉的手，快要忍不住时，尹昉突然弯下腰，在他耳边轻轻说道，“但我是你的。”说完，把黄景瑜的耳钉带着他的耳垂整个含进了自己温热湿润的口腔里。黄景瑜不知道自己是因为尹昉变换姿势内壁的挤压，还是因为尹昉这一句情话，还是因为敏感的耳朵被尹昉含舔，他的高潮来的猝不及防，又快又急，就这样射了满满一套子。  
尹昉拉着黄景瑜的大手抚慰自己的前端，几乎是被黄景瑜撸动的瞬间，尹昉也射了黄景瑜一身，缩紧的甬道按摩着黄景瑜的肉茎，榨出了黄景瑜最后一点汁液。  
“你整个都是我的，给他们稍微看一眼我又有什么好吃醋的呢？”尹昉趴在黄景瑜的胸口匀着气，语气一如既往地理直气壮又从容坦然。  
“嗯嗯，全都是你的，我是你的。”黄景瑜轻轻抚着尹昉的背，属于黄景瑜的那头牙尖齿利却只对他乖顺的名叫尹昉的小兽安稳地趴在他的胸口，把他整个心窝都蹭得热乎乎的。


End file.
